


Podfic: Stay and the night would be enough

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Series: The perfect_plan Project [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hope, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, humour too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: Written by perfect_plan. Original summary: Things haven't been going well for Steve; he lost his apartment and his job as well as still trying to cope with the death of his mother. Crashing on his friend's couch soon leads to something more for him and Clint's roommate, who shares more with Steve than they both would have expected.





	Podfic: Stay and the night would be enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay and the night would be enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479944) by [perfect_plan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan). 



> Hello everyone! Back in the podfic game with this little gem :D I got permission from the lovely perfect_plan to do as many of her works as I like, and hopefully I'll get around to doing them all! (Because seriously every single one is perfect, please go read everything she's ever written, she's the queen of the Stucky AU okay).
> 
> Podfic duration - 1:23:02
> 
> Music - "Sally's Bedroom" by Alec Puro
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! <3


End file.
